Once Again
by EiraLaufeyson
Summary: It started with a difficult choice. Surrender or save his pride. When Loki chose the latter, he marked the start of a strange accident, funny misadventures, and a realization that changed his miserable life.
1. Prologue

**Once**** Again**

By EiraLaufeyson

It started with a difficult choice. Surrender or save his pride. When Loki chose the latter, he marked the start of a strange accident, funny misadventures, and a realization that changed his miserable life.

OOO

Loki's dangerously weakened body changes itself into a six-year-old with no memory of what he has done. The Avengers cannot bring themselves to kill an innocent child, even if the child will grow up to blow up a city. Keeping Loki in the Avengers Tower will end with unexpected results, though. After all, this is the God of Mischief and the Trickster we're talking about.

Set after the Chitauri War, right before Loki says "I'll have that drink now." Ending will be sad.

OOO


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for clicking on this story :D I'll try my best to make it worthwhile for you~**

** I've already published this on DeviantArt, and it got a much better feedback than I expected, so I figured I'd give posting it here a try. Funny stuff will start in Chapter 3. Read the description (previous page) first!**

**Once**** Again**

Chapter 1

Loki backed away slowly until his back hit the wall. He swore at himself. It wasn't supposed to be like this. By now, he was supposed to have been the ruler of Midgard, all those weak mortals kneeling before him, the Avengers torn to shreds by his army.

Instead, he was backed into a corner, an arrow aimed at his eye. With the scepter firmly clutched in Romanoff's hands, he could do nothing but surrender.

Dragged back to Asgard like a criminal, or captured and tortured by Thanos. _What a delightful choice I have here,_ Loki thought bitterly.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed, raising Mjolnir threateningly. "Surrender now. There is no way out."

Indeed. His body hurt like Hel, not surprisingly, considering what he'd gone through. He winced when his back touched the wall. Something was definitely broken. And the amount of magic he had was dangerously low. Any spell attempted now would have risky side-effects. Loki felt like a rat backed into a corner by predators.

He didn't like the feeling.

Loki's fingers curled into an incantation behind his back. He knew the consequences of abusing his magic to this extent would be dire, but somehow he couldn't force himself to be dragged back, to face Odin's disappointment, to face Frigga's tears, to face the Asgardians' disgust once more.

He felt the last of his magic draining out of him as he thrust his hands outwards. The Avengers jumped back quickly as a familiar green glow gathered around Loki's palms and-

Nothing.

The glow faded. It hadn't worked. He'd wasted the last of his magic.

Suddenly a burst of fiery hot pain ran through Loki's body. He let out a cry as his legs buckled. All the Avengers jumped again. Loki writhed on the floor, clawing at his burning chest as the Avengers watched in horrified silence.

"What the hell!" Clint yelped, his bow clattering to the broken tiles.

"He used too much magic," Thor hissed, leaping over to his thrashing brother, "His body is shutting down on itself! Get a healer!"

They didn't hesitate. As much as they hated Loki, no one actually wanted his death on their hands like this. Natasha tore out of the room with Clint to look for a doctor, and Tony shouted at Jarvis to call an ambulance or something.

The thrashing had stopped, and the room was silent but for Loki's panting. He was a noticeable shade paler and his fists were clenched so tight his nails drew blood. Then it began happening, something so strange the remaining Avengers did nothing but gape.

OOO

Natasha burst into the room, Clint and a medical team trailing behind.

"Did anything hap-" Natasha stopped abruptly.

"What-" Clint pushed past Natasha, taking in the scene before him, his grey eyes widening. "Sweet mother of fuck!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Once**** Again**

Chapter 2

Loki woke.

His body ached like never before and there was a coppery taste in his mouth suspiciously like blood.

Loki flipped his pillow over to sleep on the colder side, and winced as the stiff movement shot pain up his arm.

What had he done this time? He wondered idly. He often got into mischief and to count the amount of trouble he got himself into was impossible. But usually, he didn't break every bone in his body while doing it. At least, that's what it felt like.

The lights came on suddenly.

He groaned, and blinked in the brightness, trying to roll over but giving up when his ribs screamed in protest.

"Oh, look. The little prince is finally awake." An unfamiliar voice dripping with sarcasm said. Another voice grunted. Loki didn't like it. Usually _he _was the sarcastic one.

"Mmph." Loki tried burrow under the covers.

A hand reached and flung the covers off Loki.

"Look here, you little dick," A man growled, "I don't care what you look like now. You are going to tell us why you look like a six-year-old, or I will beat the crap out of you."

Loki flinched, hurt. Who was this big scary man? Father had often warned him about kidnappers who would try and hurt him and Thor. Fear gripped his heart.

"I- I don't understand."

The two men in the room looked at each other.

"He- he sounds scared." The second man, a tall guy with sandy hair, said. "Genuinely scared, Tony."

"Well he ain't called the God of Tricksters for nothing." The first man, the one called Tony, snapped. He reached out and grabbed Loki's shoulder. "Listen. You have five seconds-"

Loki burst into tears.

"How dare you- you threaten an Odinson like that!" He said between sobs. "My- my Father will n-not be pleased!"

"Well, shit." Tony inhaled sharply.

"Loki." The calmer man reached out hesitatingly, before withdrawing his hand back when Loki shot them a glare with wet green eyes that wouldn't have scared an ant.

"Do you recognize us?"

Loki sniffed, and looked up at them with a familiar look of distaste, debating whether to answer. Eventually he figured his life lay in the hands of the men who were about three times his size, and he'd better not piss them off.

"No." Loki tried to squirm away from their gaze. "Who _are _you?"

* * *

** Review~ And go check my DeviantArt account iBrielle, I draw lots of Loki :D **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, what's the last thing you remember?"

Loki sniffed in displeasure at the bombardment of questions. "Well, yesterday at night Father threw a party, and everyone was fussing over Brother as usual, so I went back to my room to read, and Mother came in to say good night and tucked me in-" Loki paused, looking around. "This isn't my room. Where am I?"

"Avengers Tower." The man who had grabbed Loki said automatically. Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "On Earth. Er, Midgard."

Loki's eyes widened and froze. "Midgard?" He inhaled sharply. "I am on Midgard?"  
"Kind of."

"Who are you?" Loki was becoming visibly distressed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Technically, you brought yourself-"

"My name is Steve Rogers," the calmer man interrupted the other one. "This is Tony Stark. Your daddy- er, had something important on and left you with us."

Tony cringed. Steve was terrible at lying. No one would believe such a vague story, especially someone like Loki.

"You are trying to deceive me." Loki declared angrily. "I demand to know where I am."  
Tony's brains churned for a suitable story, but luckily he was saved from answering the question by a call of "Breakfast is ready!" from outside.

"You know what," Tony made himself smile. "Let's go have breakfast first. Then we can explain everything."

Loki pursed his lips and pouted. Tony would have found it funny if the whole thing wasn't so flabbergasting.

"We don't mean you any harm." Steve knelt down and gave a smile that was far more warming than Tony's.

Loki looked wary, but allowed himself be led down the hall to the kitchen.

" 'Daddy had something important on?' " Tony whispered. "Seriously? That's the best story you can come up with?"

Steve shrugged sheepishly.

OOO

"Little bastard woke up." Tony sighed. He'd gotten to the kitchen before Steve and Loki; Loki had to use the toilet and Steve followed. "He'd been out for what, a week? Figured he was dead."

Clint choked on his toast. Bruce looked up from the table and studied Tony's expression. "You don't seem very angry." Bruce observed. "Did he say anything?"

"He doesn't remember anything." Tony had the attention of all the Avengers now. "He… I think his mind and body have been reverted to his six-year-old self. Thor, do you know anything about this?" Tony asked the demigod.

Thor hesitated, before shaking his head slowly. "It has not happened before, but if I had to guess, I would say he used too much magic, and his body forced itself into something that needed less energy to maintain." Thor's brows were furrowed in concern. "Is he blue?"

"What?"

Thor shook his head again. "Nevermind."

"So we're going to be stuck with a kid Loki in the tower now?" Clint growled.

"Unless you know how to get Loki his magic back, yes."

"Can't we just throw him out the window?" Clint grumbled.

"Have care how you speak!" Thor rose from his seat, hand closing in around Mjölnir. "This is a younger Loki we talk about. He does not remember anything. To kill him would be to kill an innocent child."

"Innocent?" Tony scoffed.

"It's not just about Loki. Kids are annoying. I don't know why anyone would want one of those things." Clint continued muttering, unfazed by the thunder rumbling outside and Thor's glare.

"Oh, we all know you were an accident," Tony walked over to the counter, neatly sidestepping a pile of rubble, and started making coffee. "No mother would possibly want that."

"Shut up, dipshit!"

"Are you done with the profanities already?" Everyone looked up to the doorway. Steve was standing there, with a stern look of disapproval on his face. When their eyes went lower, they saw the small child clinging to Steve's jeans, his emerald eyes glittering with fear and confusion. Steve's hand was on Loki's messy black hair, to calm him.

"Is that-" Natasha swallowed nervously. Even though she had seen him for the briefest moments, before the medical team rushed him away, she still couldn't get used to Loki looking like a six year old kid.

"Loki, this is Natasha Romanoff." Tony gestured to her. Loki gave a small wave. Natasha didn't return it.

"She does not seem to like me." Loki whispered to Steve, having obviously warmed up to him. Maybe he meant to say it softly but the room was so quiet, everyone heard him.

"Don't worry, kid," Tony took a swig of coffee. "She's always like that." Natasha glared at him. "That guy there is Clint Barton." Loki tried waving again, but Clint didn't even look at him.

"Pass me some coffee too, Tony." Clint reached out for a cup, but Tony held on to it.

"Say hi, both of you." He said, moving the coffee just out of Clint's reach.

Loki complied easily, but Clint hesitated for a few seconds before reluctantly murmuring something intangible. Tony sighed and pushed the cup across the counter towards Clint.  
"Don't mind him. He's pmsing." Tony ignored the glares he received. Loki didn't seem to get it. "Okay, that's Bruce Banner, the one reading." Bruce gave a smile and Loki smiled back eagerly at the only person who didn't seem to hate him. He was adorable when not trying to throw people out windows, Tony thought to himself.

"And that's Thor." Tony almost bit his tongue. Loki's smile widened.

"Thor is here?" He seemed much happier. "Where?"

"Uh, he's not your Thor." Tony tried to explain, and swore internally as Loki's face fell immediately. "Just someone with the same name." Thor shuffled his feet awkwardly in the corner of the room and said hello. Loki narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, before saying hi.

"Where is my brother?" Loki asked no one in particular. Beside him, Steve stiffened.

"He was sent somewhere else." Tony said absent-mindedly.

"Can I go see him?"

"No," Tony said too quickly. The hope in Loki's eyes died a little and Tony cursed at himself again.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I miss him." Loki said. Thor made a strange noise and strode out of the room. The room was quiet again, the silence growing heavy and awkward.  
"What is this place?" Loki started, leaving Steve's side to poke at the marble counter and great glass windows that gave a beautiful view of the destroyed Manhattan. "Whoooaaa. It's so tall."

"The kitchen of the Avengers Tower." Tony looked pleased at Loki's marveling. "Ninety-three floors, built it myself. Mostly."

"Why does some of it look like a warzone?" Loki gestured at the broken tiles and rubble.

"An idiot tried to blow up this place. It didn't work; we beat the crap out of him." Clint said bitterly before downing the rest of his coffee. Tony chuckled and continued, "we're making repairs now."

Loki gestured to the adult-Loki-shaped crater, where Hulk had left adult-Loki after their previous battle. "Why is there a man-shaped hole on the floor?"

Clint sprayed coffee across the table.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since Loki had joined breakfast, the room had become deadly silent. If Loki noticed, he didn't seem to mind. Clint cleaned the table and was about to leave when Tony called out to Steve.

"Hey Cap, can you bring Loki out for a tour of the tower now?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows dramatically at Steve. The hidden message was clear, Tony wanted a meeting without Loki around to listen.

"Why me-"Steve stopped when Tony mouthed the words "just go".

"Fine." Steve grumbled. If anyone else went with Loki they'd probably end up chucking him off the ninety-third floor. "Come on Loki."

Loki swallowed the last of his waffles and looked up. "You were talking to me?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, Steve's going to bring you on a tour of the Avengers Tower."

"Okay!" Loki seemed to have forgotten about Tony and Steve scaring him in the morning, and jumped off eagerly from his seat, taking Steve's hand. Steve looked befuddled as he led Loki to the elevator.

Tony waited till they were safely out of earshot before slumping on the table and groaning. "God, they don't pay me enough for this kind of shit."

"You and me both." Clint returned to his seat.

"We need to decide on what to do with him." Bruce said thoughtfully.

"Well, he's six." Clint shrugged. "Make him do six year old stuff."

"That has to be the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Don't give him credit, Natasha. It'll go straight to his ego."

"Like you're someone to talk about egos. Yours is the size of China."

"It's just the price of being great."

"Oh shut-"

"Silence!" Everyone jumped, and Bruce dropped the cup he was holding. They turned to see Thor standing in the doorway. "My brother has been turned into a child, and all you people are doing is fight like petty children!"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit about-," Clint started but stopped when Thor's fingers tightened around Mjölnir.

"Okay, okay." Tony hoped he wouldn't have to deal with even more damages by the end of the day. "Back to business. Clint, what do you think we should do about Loki?"

"Seriously, you're asking me?" Clint gave Tony his best evil grin. "Hmm, what about tying him to a tree and throwing tomatoes at-"

"Oookay." Tony quickly interrupted Clint. "How about Nat?"

"I'm with Clint."

"Seriously, people." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Thor made a growling noise. "Okay, Bruce?"

"Well, from what Thor said, I think the effects are only temporary, until Loki regains his magic." Bruce sat up straight in his chair. "So, I think we should keep him here until Loki gains back enough magic to maintain his former body, then we go about doing whatever we should have done. Thor, you were going to bring him back to Asgard?" Thor nodded. "Meanwhile, I think we should have a few tests run on Loki to track his magic recovery. I don't want us to be caught off guard when he regains his body."

"I think we should keep him in a cage."

"Clint!" Tony snarled when Thor winced. "He's just a kid."

"Who will grow up to destroy Manhattan and kill people and throw you out of a window."  
"Give the kid a break. Did you see how surprised he was when we talked to him? That kid needs more love." Tony realised how sappy he sounded. Memories of his own father flashed across his mind, making him flinch. "He's not Loki now, he's just a kid."

"Since when have you become so sentimental?" Clint scoffed.

"Oh please, even Thor's hammer has more emotions than you-"

Thor slammed Mjölnir on the marble floor. The crash reverberated through the room, and a huge dent appeared.

"Damn!" Tony leapt up. "I don't care if you have no money, Thor, you're fixing that!"  
"Halt your foolish bickering!" Thor exclaimed. "My brother-"

"Sir, Director Fury is at the elevator." Jarvis's calm voice echoed in the room. "Shall I let him in?"

"Oh God," Tony said. "No, don't let him in."

"Sir, he has overwritten the system order." Jarvis continued. "He is currently coming up."  
"I'm going off to hide now." Bruce said casually and left the room.

"Clint, you tell him about all this." Tony begged.

"Are you kidding?" Clint shuddered. "When that guy hears about what happened, he'll probably explode and take the tower with him." He took hold of Thor's shoulder. "Come on, big guy, I need you to fly us out of a ten-mile radius from here."

Tony tried to protest but they were already gone. The elevator gave a 'ding' as the doors opened.

"I heard a very interesting story from the medics, Stark." Tony flinched at Nick Fury's taut voice. "Care to tell me what the hell happened?"

"Nat will tell you," Tony turned in a last-ditch effort to escape, when he noticed Natasha's empty seat. "Seriously? When the hell did she leave?"

"I'm waiting." Nick's voice was tight with anger.

"Well," Tony forced a chuckle. "It's a long story. Want a drink?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Nick did not blow up, Tony thought he was dangerously near to it by the time Tony finished his story, edging to the door, ready to make the other Avengers sorry they were ever born.

"I see." Nick gripped the table with a shaking hand, and Tony half-expected the marble to break in his grip. "I don't suppose, Thor could bring Loki back to Asgard?"

"Apparently the trip requires both of them to use magic."

"And how long will Loki take to regain his magic?"

"We don't know. Bruce will be running a few tests."

"And what if he doesn't ever change back?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Tony said firmly with a tone that indicated the end of the conversation. Maybe Nick would get the hint.

Or maybe not. "Stark, do you _like _babysitting or something?"

"Well, on my list of fun-ness, it's currently ranked just a little above getting thrown out a window."

Nick looked thoroughly exasperated. Just as he opened his mouth to deliver a lecture that would have put Pepper to shame, the elevator door dinged open. Tony half-hoped it was Clint or Thor, but those two were probably halfway across the country already.

"Mister Stark!" Loki ran from the elevator, a big smile on his face that made him almost unrecognizable. "Will you bring me on a tour next time? Steve said you could explain to me how those things work-" He stopped when he looked up and saw Nick Fury looking at him at him across the room, the way someone would look at a bug squished on their boot. "Hello," Loki gave a small bow.

Nick narrowed his eyes. To Loki's credit, he didn't back away, or even blink. Loki stared back with the same narrowed green eyes, a cold look in his eyes that was so familiar it was scary.

"Listen to me, Loki." Nick turned the staring contest into a glaring one. Loki didn't back down. Tony grudgingly admired the kid's guts. "If you even put one hair out of line, I swear to your daddy God that I _will_make you sorry you ever learnt to walk." Loki didn't even flinch at the threat, and tilted his head with an amused look.

"I see that when my father created humans, he carelessly forgot to give some a pleasant personality."

Nick turned a dangerous shade of red. Loki kept his neutral expression, which made the whole thing much funnier. Tony tried to hide his laughter by coughing.

Without another word, Nick turned and walked to the elevator, his long flowing coat brushing against Loki's hand as he passed. The elevator opened again and Steve stepped out. Nick walked past without a word, and Steve jumped out of the way when he saw Nick's expression.

"Ooh, burn!" Tony couldn't resist saying, as soon as Nick stepped into the elevator. Loki looked around, amazed.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You-" Loki looked stunned. "You said he would burn."

"Not literally," Tony groaned. It was hard enough trying to explain every modern expression to Thor and Steve, now Loki too. "You say burn when someone gets insulted or-" Loki's words finally set in. "Wait, what did you mean 'how did you know'?"

Loki gave him a dazzling smile which Tony would have described innocent, had he not known who he was dealing with here. "I found some… interesting things in your workplace, Mister Tony. Steve said I could take some. I just wanted to… try it out." Tony remembered Loki's hand brushing against Nick's coat, and his stomach dropped to his feet.

"Jarvis, show me footage of the elevator now."

Loki jumped back as a screen appeared in front of them and showed Nick Fury standing in the lift with a steely expression on his face. He seemed fine.

"Loki, what exactly did you-"

The screen exploded into shades of orange and red.

Steve and Tony watched, their mouths wide open, as the tail of Nick's coat burst into flames. Nick gave a horrified shout and flailed around, slamming his face into the wall in the process.

Tony didn't think he'd laughed so hard before in his entire life.

Steve started running to the stairs, but Tony stopped him, catching his breath from the laughter. "It's not real fire, and it only lasts for a minute. I made it to distract, not kill."

"It is not real fire?" Loki piped up from behind them. Tony thought he sounded disappointed. "Well, I will have to fix that."

Steve stared at Loki in a whole new way. The fire had extinguished by now, but the look on Nick's face was enough to send Tony into fits again.

OOO

"-and that's how he set Fury on fire." Tony finished as the footage ended. Clint let out a massive howl of laughter. Bruce and Thor looked amused, and Natasha was trying very hard, in vain, to look disapproving.

Loki and Steve were somewhere in the tower again. Loki had grown distinctly fond of Steve, though Steve was still looking at Loki differently after the elevator incident.

"God, I can't believe he did that." Clint wheezed from all his laughing. "Even at six, that kid has _balls_."

"My brother is not called the God of Mischief for naught." Thor said, and while Tony didn't look back to see his expression, he thought Thor sounded just a _little_ impressed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks, coleypane for the review~ Wasn't expecting one today yet :D **

Chapter 6

Loki was glad he didn't meet anyone else for the day. The man called Clint was downright scary. Loki didn't know what he'd done to anger him so, but he did know Clint would sooner blow him up than befriend him. The feeling was mutual.

And there was Natasha. If Loki had a choice of being on Natasha's or Sif's bad side, he'd choose Sif in a heartbeat. And Sif was the girl who'd bedridden him for two weeks after his spell made her hair fall out, and given him scars that lasted a year.

He had yet to interact with Bruce long enough to form an impression, but he couldn't help but think that beneath the wan smiles Bruce gave him, there lay disdain and revulsion. He had seen enough of similar smiles back at Asgard, whenever he stood next to his brother.

Poor little Loki, the runt of the family compared to the mighty Thor, who is destined for nothing but greatness. The nobles in the palace never actually said that, of course, but their disgustingly fake smiles, and the look in their eyes just about shouted it in his face. Thor this, Thor that. It was always Thor-

What was he thinking? Loki shook himself free of the poisonous envy gnawing at his heart. He was shocked at himself. It was not the first time he felt jealous, but he still didn't like thinking such things about his dear brother, who was completely untainted by the Asgardians' prejudice. Ah, how he missed Thor. The Midgardian Thor looked uncannily similar to Asgardian one – their hair and eyes were of the same color, and the way they spoke as well. Still, no one could replace his Thor. He idly wondered where his Thor was. Probably some palace or at least not a hellhole where everyone hated him.

No, that was not true. Steve had been bizarrely friendly despite the attitudes of his friends. He'd edged away from him all the time at first, but later on he began to talk to him about Midgard, or Earth, as the Midgardians liked calling it, and the tower, which was truly amazing. Steve had even flashed him a few genuine smiles, which made Loki's heart burst into warmness and joy.

Lastly, Tony. The man who had seemed to hate him so much when he'd woken this morning. Tony had considerably warmed up to Loki since what happened to the scary one-eyed guy. Loki smiled to himself. Well, to think, of all things, setting fire to one of Tony's comrades would win him over. Midgardians were strange indeed. He was grateful for their strangeness, though, for at least Tony had started smiling at him. Loki had long since grown used to hostility, but it was still nice to have someone treat you like a friend. There he was, smiling at Loki now-

Tony's voice jerked Loki out of his thoughts. "- he looks sleepy." He was saying. "How much sleep do kids need anyway?" He asked the Avengers in the room, and rolled his eyes when the only responses he received were sluggish grunts.

"I sleep when I want." Loki proudly declared before giving a huge contagious yawn.

"Whoa, I think you should sleep now." Tony chuckled after yawns spread through the room. "I don't think you even read a word in that book." Loki looked down and was almost surprised to see a book in his hand.

"You're letting him read Harry Potter?" Clint looked up lazily from his sofa. "Seriously, your idea of raising a kid is wedging him in a sofa and making him read a book that's about three times as thick as his arm?"

"You wanted to throw potatoes at him!" Tony hissed, before remembering Loki was present. Luckily, Loki was incredibly sleepy; with half-closed lids and a drooping head. He wouldn't have noticed if Thor started belly-dancing in front of him.

"Tomatoes." Clint corrected. "They splat more satisfyingly." Then he went back to his magazine, leaving Tony to wonder what kind of maniacs he actually invited into his tower.

"That's it. Let's all go to sleep." Tony stood and stretched. "I think we're all so pooped we don't know what we're talking about."

"Pooped?" Steve looked alarmed. "Who pooped?"

Tony studied him for a moment before giving an enormous sigh. "Just go to bed, man."

* * *

**Another review and I'll upload the next chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks msgone for review~ :D And I don't think you'll want to hug him anymore after this. :3**

* * *

Usually, when Clint and Natasha stayed over, they slept in the living room on the couches. There were only so many bedrooms in the Tower – most were laboratories or empty rooms.

Of course, with Tony's resources he could probably buy another bed; hell, he could get one custom made and at his doorstep in half an hour, but with him being Tony Stark, the very definition of laxity and negligence and all, Clint and Natasha continued sleeping on the couch for all their visits. Tony, Thor, Bruce and Steve all had their own rooms, since they stayed over frequently.

Until the night Loki slept over. That was when all the usual sleeping plans went out the window.

Steve and Tony didn't fancy the idea of Loki sleeping in their room. Bruce had long since gone to sleep, and no one had the guts to wake him up. Besides, the Avengers were all willing to bet money that the next day they'd find an angry Hulk and a squished Loki if they roomed them together.

Thor volunteered his room, but Tony knew, sadly, from experience, that Thor's snoring was just _remarkable_. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole city could hear it. And if Loki blew up Nick just because he glared at him, Tony shuddered to think what Loki would do to shut Thor up.

Clint and Natasha adamantly refused having Loki sleep in the living room with them. Tony almost pulled out the "my house, I make the rules" card, but he remembered that if those three shared a room, there probably wouldn't be much of Loki left in the morning.

In the end, they decided that they would _all_ sleep in the living room.

OOO

"God, I hate this." Clint whined.

"Father, I hate this too." Loki sighed. "If you take me back, I promise I'll tell you where I hid your favourite undergarments."

There were snickers from the room. Loki could feel Clint's glare on him.

"Oh shut up and sleep, brat." Clint rolled over.

There was silence for a moment, then Loki heard a loud ripping sound.

"Oh GOD!" Tony screamed. "Who the hell was that!"

"What happened?" Thor's voice was fierce, as if aliens were attacking.

"Clint, so help me, if you fart again I'll cut off your ass and make you eat it."

"Oh Nat, I know you won't do that."

"The last guy who said that woke up naked in a burning building."

There was more silence after that. Loki was confused, until the smell hit him.

"Did-" Loki was flabbergasted. "Did Mister Barton just…just-"

More chuckles from around the room.

"But-" Loki was at a loss of words for once. Back at the palace, if someone did that as loudly as Clint just did, his name would be tarnished forever. If Loki did that he'd dig a hole and hide there forever. And yet everyone was laughing like it was perfectly normal, even funny.

"Relax, I don't know what kind of punishable offence farting is back at Asgard, but here it's just a joke, especially among friends." Tony explained. Thor had been just as confused at first at the casualness of it all, but he'd grown used to it.

"I see." Loki frowned into his covers. He took back his previous thoughts; to call Midardians strange would be an understatement

"Oh God, Clint, what the hell did you eat?" Tony screeched again. Loki quietly agreed – the smell was horrifying. He wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time now. Loki sighed in frustration. He hated being denied sleep. In fact, he had to stopped sharing a room with Thor because he'd slapped a snoring Thor so hard he'd left a bruise that lasted for weeks.

So, you Midgardians enjoy this, huh? Loki snarled internally. Let's see how you do with this. Loki tried to remember the spell he'd learnt a few days ago. He had very little magic left, but he could manage it. His fingers glowed green for a few moments.

"I have to use the bathroom." Loki announced and took off.

"See, you scared him away." Tony grumbled at Clint.

"That's just wonderful."

"The future has become very strange," Steve sighed. "In my day-"

"Jesus CHRIST! Did you do it again?"

"Do what- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS!"

"CLINT, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EXPERIENCE TO JOYS OF BEING A FATHER."

"Nat! It really wasn't me! Holy-! That doesn't bend that way!"

"You know what, fuck this shit. I'm going back to my room."

OOO

Loki, with his ears pressed to the bathroom door, chuckled softly to himself.

To intensify odours sevenfold. To think a spell like that could actually be of such  
delightful use.

Loki couldn't wait to get back to Asgard and try it on Heimdall.

* * *

**Come on review please :D I don't care if you type "ASLKNASFKNLFS" in the review, I just want to know that there are people reading this stuff here. I'm working on next chapter~ I upload faster on my DA account, so go there and check sometimes too~**


	9. Chapter 8

Loki rubbed his eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming in from small window. He yawned and rolled over, and hit something very hard and white.

Oh. Of course. He was on Earth. Tenderly rubbing his arm, he wondered why on Asgard was he sleeping next to a toilet bowl, before remembering the happenings of last night. He'd fallen asleep in the bathroom. Loki smiled quietly as he thought of the remarkable vengeance he'd executed upon the mortals. Not his best work, but pranks for revenge were always sweet.

Until the victim caught him. Loki sighed. He didn't particularly feel like getting up now and facing the wrath of the Midgardians. He curled up under the sink, burying his face away from the sunlight and grumbled when the soothing sound of running water stopped.

Wait.

Running water?

Someone gave a cry from behind him and Loki shot up, banging his head on the bottom of the sink. He stumbled to his feet, turned, and saw something he could have lived without seeing.

Clint was staring at him with wide eyes, one hand still on the tap. "What the hell!" Surprise quickly turned into anger. "When the hell did you get here?" Loki felt his cheeks burning as he grasped for the words that had left him. Clint suddenly seemed to notice that he had about as much clothes on as Bruce after a transformation. Hissing, he pulled the shower curtains over. Loki thought he looked flushed as well.

"When I catch you, you little prick, I'll-" But Loki never got to know what Clint would do, because Clint had leaned too much out of the bathtub.

Clint slipped on the side of the tub, did a spectacular flip, and landed face-first outside the tub; giving Loki a view he wished he could un-see.

Loki flung open the door and ran.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Loki had just been mentally scarred for life.

What a beautiful morning.

OOO

When Clint marched into the kitchen with his bow and a full quiver, Loki dived under the table.

OOO

"-And when I came out, he was just there, curled up under the sink, looking at me!" Clint finished, and glared at Tony, who was laughing again.

"Loki never left the toilet after last night." Thor protested. "You were the one who invaded upon him."

"This is why we knock before we enter the toilet." Steve said with a serious face.

"But it was _ my _toilet!" Clint snarled. "Damn, I don't think I'll ever be able to use that toilet again."

"It was no pleasant experience for me either, Mister Barton." Loki said from under the table and quickly withdrew his head again when Clint held his bow into position and nocked an arrow.

"Whoa, please, no more fighting in the tower." Tony sighed.

"Boys, boys." Natasha shook her head exasperatedly. "Stop arguing, or I'll make you stop."

"And speaking of arguments, I heard a lot of noise outside yesterday. Mostly Nat's snarling and Clint's...manly screaming." Bruce had been so quiet, everyone had almost forgotten he was here. They jumped when he spoke in his low but firm voice. " I thought we were past fighting over little things."

"I wouldn't call it little." Tony gave a full-body shudder. "It was horrifying. Luckily you weren't there. But then again, I think even the Hulk would have died from the smell." Tony pointed his spoon at Clint, splashing milk across Thor's face. "And you, please don't eat whatever you ate yesterday."

"The second one wasn't me, okay?" Clint growled. "Besides, how wonderfully convenient of Loki to have to use the bathroom right before that... phenomenon."

Loki suddenly seemed very interested in a particular spot on the carpet.

"You know what, I have my eyes on you." Clint growled. "And the next time you pull shit like that, I'll see you, because these eyes miss_nothing _."

"You have no proof that I did it!" Loki protested, in the typical guilty kid voice that killed all doubt as to whether he was responsible.

"Whoa, stop it you two." Tony held out a hand as if to make peace. Clint looked like he would bite it off. "Seriously. Shake hands, give each other a hug, and make nice before someone gets set on fire again."

"Make nice? The little shit walked in on me naked."

"I was in the room first!" Loki pouted. "And it was not very fun for me either."

"Whatever!" Clint shouted, throwing down his bow under the table, hitting Loki squarely on the head. He squeaked and scrambled away from his spot. "Serves you right, little shit."

Tony was a little appalled. Sure, Loki had made Clint responsible for about half the men who died on the helicarrier, and probably made him do worse things, but mini-Loki wasn't exactly Loki. Surely he didn't deserve this kind of treatment. If someone slapped Tony on the head with a bow and called him a shit, he'd be really pissed.

But looking at Loki, he didn't show any signs of anger, except for his little fists clenching, and a cold, calculating look in his eyes that made Tony fear for Clint's life.  
Clint was looking satisfied with himself. "Anyway, Nat, I believe you owe me an apology after what you did to me yesterday." He fetched his plate of eggs and walked to the table.

Natasha didn't even look up. "Look out."

"That's not an apology." Clint began to sit down, before what Nat said registered in his head. "Wait, what?"

Loki swiftly pulled Clint's chair away, and Clint landed on his butt clumsily.

"So, what were you saying about your eyes?" Loki said nonchalantly, backing away from a stunned Clint. "They miss nothing?"

Clint gave an impressive roar that made Thor's battle cry look like mewling. He stumbled as he rose, and gripped the tablecloth to pull himself up.

The table of eggs, pop-tarts, and pancakes came descending down upon him. Natasha didn't even blink at the sudden loss of her cereal, just sighed, got up and left the room.

Clint was dangerously purple the face as he screamed something incoherent, brushed off the mess from his face and grabbed his bow.

Loki turned tail and ran, leaving several stunned Avengers sitting around a wrecked table.

"I had not even started on my poptarts." Thor said mournfully.

"Come on, let's go eat out." Tony grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Do you really want to leave those two here?" Steve asked. He had not started eating either.

"Hopefully, they'll kill each other." Tony shrugged and smiled. "Much, much less property damage for me in the future."

Steve looked unsure, but it was clear he was hungry. The four Avengers piled into the lift.

Before the doors closed, a resounding crash echoed through the hallway. Tony winced, and only then did he realize that he might not have much property left to come back to after breakfast.


End file.
